This application is for partial funding for the 1993 FASEB Summer Conference on "Control of Transcription Initiation in Prokaryotes," to be held July 24-29 at the Vermont Academy, Saxton's River, Vermont. The conference is under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB). There will be nine major sessions and poster sessions. The topics to be included for discussion are biochemistry of transcription, control through different sigmas, activation and repression mechanisms, activator-RNA polymerase interactions, and control by multiple protein-DNA complexes. The purpose of the meeting is to bring together geneticists and biochemists to exchange information. The field of transcription initiation in prokaryotes is progressing rapidly, providing information on mechanisms at the molecular level. This is the second FASEB Summer Conference on this subject. The first was held in 1991 and was enthusiastically received.